Conductive members have been typically used for various purposes such as conduction between a ground electrode of a printed circuit board and a sheet-metal of a shield case. The conductive members of this type include a vertical contact type and a side contact type. In the conductive member of the vertical contact type, repulsion force generated against force for pressing a sheet-metal or the like toward a printed circuit board or the like is used to bring the conductive member in pressure-contact with the sheet-metal. In the conductive member of the side contact type, the conductive member comes into pressure-contact with a side surface of a sheet-metal or the like by resilient force acting laterally in a pressing direction of the sheet-metal or the like (for example, see JP-A-2014-072317).